Drabbles au clair de lune - Sherlock Edition
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Recueil de drabbles Sherlock écrit dans le cadre de l'Atelier Drabbles. Tous pairings possibles (dont Johnlock) et situations variant de l'humoristique au tragique.


**Titre: Drabbles au clair de lune - Sherlock Edition**

 **Auteure** **:** Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance/Humour

 **Disclaimers :** Sherlock et son univers appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat, je ne fais que les emprunter quelques temps.

 **Notes :** Ce petit recueil de drabbles est le produit de l'Atelier Drabbles , vous y verrez un peu de tout et surtout n'importe quoi, précisons que les mots et thèmes m'ont été imposés par mes partenaires dans le crime pour chaque soirée d'écriture! Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

 **Sucette**

Les sucettes avaient toujours eut pour John Watson le goût de l'enfance et de bonbons mangés en cachette. Parfois sa mère lui en ramenait quelques-unes après une longue journée de travail à l'hôpital où elle était aide-soignante.

Il chérissait ce petit présent sucré, sachant que Madame Watson avait dû cacher l'argent pour les acheter des mains avides de son mari qui allait de plus en plus fréquemment au pub depuis qu'il avait perdu son travail dans les mines du nord.

Les sucettes avaient toujours eues pour lui un parfum plus doux, plus sucré et plus délicieux que pour tous les autres enfants. Parce qu'elles étaient rares et qu'elles représentaient tout l'amour de sa mère dans un bonbon.

 **Papier**

Nu sur la feuille, nu sous le pinceau aguicheur de ses doigts qui redessinent ses courbes souples, le grain de sa peau sous la pulpe de ses doigts. C'est un peintre qui se croit sculpteur, c'est l'artiste qui a trouvé sa muse.

Sous ses yeux, la vivante incarnation de la luxure s'anime comme un automate un peu particulier, magique car vivant. Leurs membres tressautent en rythme et leurs corps s'agitent spasmodiquement alors que leur plaisir peint une fresque de débaucherie sur leurs bas-ventres.

Créateur et créature, peintre et modèle sont unis dans leurs cœurs et dans leurs chairs, marquées au fer rouge de la décadence.

* * *

 **That's my night job**

Mycroft fut des plus étonnés de retrouver au détour du grand escalier du British Museum, un homme qui lui faisait étrangement penser à James Moriarty mais cela ne pouvait pas être lui et effectivement ce n'était pas lui mais un certain Mr Stream comme l'indiquait son pass.

Mycroft se retourne, il finit par le suivre et alors qu'ils arrivent dans la salle des horloges où l'on expose des précieux mécanismes centenaires, il le confronte : « James Moriarty, isn't it » L'autre le regarde avec un grand sourire carnassier : « That's my night job, in fact »

 **Oriflamme**

John était son étendard et son oriflamme, son épée et son bouclier, son soldat et son armée. Sherlock pouvait se reposer tout entier sur lui mais les moments les plus appréciables étaient toujours lorsque les hostilités cessaient.

Drapeau blanc, son sous-vêtement de coton qui tombe à ses chevilles alors que le bon docteur partit à la guerre revient et s'attaque à sa virilité érigée comme un mat tout en l'assaillant comme une imprenable qu'à la guerre comme en amour, John Watson était un homme exalté. Et lorsque le détective rend les armes et s'abandonne au plaisir, c'est dans un long soupir guttural.

 **Pestilence**

John avait toujours eu des gros soucis lorsqu'il s'agissait d'acheter des chaussures, il avait les orteils plus larges que le talon et jamais il n'arrivait à trouver totalement chaussure à son pied. Enfin c'était avant que Sherlock lui propose d'essayer une paire de richelieus à talons.

Elles venaient de la collection personnelle de Sherlock, et curieusement n'étaient pas à sa pointure mais pourtant convenaient à merveille à John si les chaussures n'avaient pas dégagé une odeur pestilentielle inexpliquée.

Sherlock finit après s'être fait prier par avouer qu'il les avait volées à la morgue.

 **Poulailler**

Depuis que le Sun avait fait sa couverture sur le mariage de John et Sherlock, Londres au goût du détective était devenu une sorte de gigantesque poulailler ou plutôt même une basse-cour. Sur le passage des deux hommes, il arrivait parfois que des jeunes femmes se mettent à glousser comme des pintades.

Ou que des jeunes hommes se mettent à roucouler comme des pigeons. Toutefois, ce qui faisait très plaisir à John, c'était les jeunes hommes venant les voir, le remerciant de s'être déplacarder et d'avoir rendu plus facile leur propre sortie du placard. Après Madonna,Sherlock et John Watson-Holmes : icônes Gays

 **Incantation**

Le nom de Sherlock est psalmodié à l'infini, un mantra, une prière, une incantation où le plaisir coule de ses lèvres incarnates. Son visage aux traits déformés par la jouissance est l'hymne à la luxure.

Il se délecte des sensations qui l'envahissent encore alors que la bouche chérie à quitter son vit engorgé par le désir. Durant un bref instant il est un dieu et son partenaire le prêtre d'un culte oublié des hommes. Son corps est un temple, et son plaisir est chanté dans une langue anté-babélique avec une délectation non-feinte.

 **Proéminence**

Heureusement qu'il avait son manteau pour cacher la proéminence qui commençait à se former derrière les remparts de laine et de soie que formaient son pantalon et son boxer. Parce que voir John essayer ses nouvelles chaussures avait sur lui un effet des plus … marqués.

Surtout que cette fois-ci le bon docteur avait accepté d'aller chez Merrick's le fournisseur habituel de son mari. Des sublimes escarpins rouges assortis au slip un peu distendu qu'ils gardaient comme une relique de leur première fois.

Sherlock lui avait préféré jeter son dévolu sur des richelieus aubergine assorties à son corset de soirée.

 **Papyrus**

Sherlock avait beau avoir supprimé de nombreuses choses de sa mémoire, il se souvenait que quand il était petit il avait regardé un film qui s'appelait Sherinford Hope et le Secret de la Pyramide.

Il s'en souvenait parce que sur un petit papyrus que Mummy lui avait ramené d'un colloque en Égypte, il avait gribouillé dans une écriture toute hiéroglyphique qu'il aurait souhaité un ami comme Hope avait en la personne d'Ormond Sacker.

Le vœu du petit Sherlock de 9 ans fut accompli bien plus tard : le 29 janvier 2010. Il rencontrait John Watson.


End file.
